Treasure Isle
"On the Blue Atlantic, from the Colonnades Beach Hotel in Palm Beach Shores, FL, it's the new outdoor game show, TREASURE ISLE! (after theme song) And now here is your host on Treasure Isle, JOHN BARTHOLOMEW TUCKER!" Treasure Isle was a treasure hunt game show. Gameplay The game was based in Florida and taped at the Colonnades Beach Hotel in Palm Beach Shores. Two couples compete in stunts and complete puzzles to earn time to use on the Treasure Isle. Front Game The game was played in three rounds. Round 1 In the fist round the couples had to use paddle rafts to kiss each other while blindfolded. Then they had to pick up as many of twenty giant jigsaw puzzle pieces as possible. They had to do all this within approximately 100 seconds. The couples earned five seconds of treasure hunting time for each puzzle piece found, and a fifteen second bonus if they found the most pieces. Round 2 In this round the couples had to put the pieces into a giant jigsaw puzzle which, when completed, showed a four-lined riddle to a famous person or character. All four players took turns, which lasted fifteen seconds each, and the couples could help each other out when putting the puzzle together. If a player's turn ended when trying to put a piece into the puzzle, they had to put it back, so that the next player could place it themselves. The couple that found the most pieces in the last round went first. The wives had the first turns, followed by the husbands. This went on until the puzzle was completed, with the couples earning ten seconds for each piece successfully placed. At the end of the round, everyone read the riddle aloud in unison. NOTE: A couple would receive a $50 bonus if either of them successfully placed four pieces into the puzzle in one turn, and a $100 bonus if they placed five. Round 3 To start the third round, Tucker read the clue a second time. Then the home audience would be shown a "Superclue" (the initial letters of the answer). The couples would then race each other in paddle rafts. The wives would use their hands to paddle, while the husbands followed with an oar. Couples raced to collect four flags with the fourth flag having the answer on it. During the race, the audience would be shown the meaning of the riddle, line by line. The first couple to reach the island, would have the wife ring a bell and say the answer aloud. That couple would win the game. The other couple went home with consolation prizes. End Game: Treasure Isle In the endgame, the winning couple used the time they earned in the front game to find as many as eight treasure chests as possible. Before the clock started, an electric spotlight would show the home audience the locations of two bonus chests. The husband chose one of the directional points on a compass and found a clue to the location of a miniature treasure chest. Sometimes one clue led to another, leading to the chest's location. Each chest contained a valuable prize. The couples kept whatever prizes they won and if they found either of the bonus chests, they won bonus prizes. Music Timer Cues – Herb Alpert "Whipped Cream" "Spanish Flea" "Lemon Tree" "Lollipops And Roses" "Tijuana Taxi" "Bittersweet Samba" "Green Peppers" Lyrics to the theme song It's Treasure Isle in Florida, On Sunny Palm Beach Shores. You hunt for treasure on Treasure Isle. Find it. (Yeah!) And the treasure is yours. YouTube Links An intro from December 1967 A full episode from May 20, 1968 Category:Puzzle Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Florida Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1967 premieres Category:1968 endings